Believe what you will
by Lunaretta
Summary: After believing in something your WHOLE LIFE, can you find believe disturbing truth?
1. Exactitude in Easter

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own Thunderbirds. No rights were intended to be infringed on.

**

* * *

**

**Exactitude in Easter**

It was a cheerful spring morning when a groundbreaking event took place in the Tracy home, changing that particular household forever.

"Dad," nine year old Scott spoke quite seriously to his father, with seven year old Virgil at his side. "We need to tell you something."

"What is it son?" asked Jeff rather impatiently. Lucille was nursing Alan, leaving him to make the arrangements for Easter, which was fast approaching. He had just realized that he had forgotten to buy the chocolate eggs and bunnies and the other miscellaneous items they needed to conduct a proper Easter egg hunt.

"We know the Easter bunny doesn't exist," Virgil told his father solemnly.

"What do you mean son? Of course the Easter bunny exists!" Jeff said in shock. He didn't expect to be having this talk with his oldest two so soon.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the babies," Scott hastily added, seeing the look of disbelief on his father's face.

"What makes you think the Easter bunny doesn't exist?" Jeff asked, recovering his shock.

"Well, giant bunnies don't exist in real life, do they?" replied Scott reasonably.

"Besides, the Easter bunny's _pink_!" Virgil wrinkled his nose at this. "Only girls like pink."

* * *

After a long hiatus from writing, inspiration hit in the form of this. A little drabble I wrote for Easter, in the spirit of the season. Reviews would be very much appreciated!


	2. The Scoop about Santa

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own Thunderbirds. No rights were intended to be infringed on.

* * *

**The Scoop about Santa**

It was the perfect winter wonderland outside the Tracy household. Inside, it was slightly more chaotic, with stray decorations flung about the house and carols caroling, both on the piano and on the stereo.

It was in a rare quiet moment when eight year old John sought out his father.

"Can I talk to you Dad?" he asked quietly.

"Sure son. What do you want to talk about?" asked Jeff as he led John to one of the few quiet areas in the Tracy household (or one of the areas Alan and Gordon hadn't yet terrorised with their jokes and pranks).

"I know Santa Claus isn't real," John revealed. Jeff had a blank look of shock on his face before he recovered and managed to hide his shock.

"What do you mean son?" Jeff knew he should have expected this.

"Well, there's no way a sleigh can travel so fast, and with presents for every good kid in this town, let alone the world. And eight reindeer can't pull a sleight THAT heavy. And there are so many other reasons!"

"Okay John, I'll give you that. Santa doesn't exist," Jeff shpuld have known his intelligent middle son would have been able to puzzle it out. "But don't tell Alan or Gordon about it, okay? Scott and Virgil already know."

"Why shouldn't I tell the babies?" John was defensive at this. "And why didn't Scott and Virgil tell me?" John seemed genuinely hurt.

Jeff sighed. Though he had already given this explanation before, he didn't want to give it again, or at least not this soon. Parents never wanted to see their children grow up. It was infinitely better when they remained young and innocent about the world. "Listen son, telling you about Santa wasn't about lying to you. Santa is a way of helping keep the Christmas spirit alive. Santa isn't just an old man in a suit. Santa is a part of the Christmas spirit."

"I see," John said slowly.

"Want to see if your Grandma has finished those cookies?" asked Jeff, trying to keep John more upbeat.

"Sure!" the bright child ran into the kitchen, with his father following.

* * *

Written last Christmas, though I forgot to post it. Reviews would be much appreciated.


	3. The Truth about the Tooth

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own Thunderbirds. No rights were intended to be infringed on.

* * *

**The Truth about the Tooth **

The two terrors, as the majority of the Tracy family called them, stalked outside their father's office, after knocking loudly. They knew their father was in there, as they had seen him enter earlier that morning. Five year old Alan and six year old Gordon waited impatiently for their father to let them in. It was only eight, and a bit early, but they had something very important to tell their father.

"Come in," Jeff said resignedly, after putting away the paperwork, and keeping it in a place where the Terrible Twosome could not destroy or reach.

"Explain this!" Alan exclaimed as he showed his father a dollar coin, perfectly normal and completely ordinary.

"Well Alan, it seems the tooth fairy has given you another coin after losing another tooth," Jeff replied patiently, as his youngest had lost a tooth yesterday.

"Ah ha! But the tooth fairy doesn't exist," Gordon said somewhat triumphantly.

Jeff sighed, and the look of shock that had been on his face many times before did not appear. After all, he had dealt with similar issues several times before. "Okay boys, explain this to me," Jeff commanded.

"Gordie was outside Virgie's room, pran…" Alan began, only to have his foot trod on by Gordon. "What was that for?" he yelled.

"No fighting, boys," Jeff reminded them, with the patience of a man gifted with five sons.

"I was outside Virgie's room, 'cos I had to go to the toilet," Gordon took up the story once more. "And I saw you in Allie's room, and you were taking out the tooth and putting in the dollar."

"Okay Gordon, you caught me there," Jeff admitted with a sigh. "But what were you doing outside Virgil's room?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing," Gordon replied innocently. "And don't worry, we won't tell Scott, Virge or Johnnie about how the tooth fairy doesn't exist."

"Yeah, 'cos only girls believe in fairies anyway," Alan decided derisively, forgetting for the moment that his brothers were most definitely male.

At this, Jeff's eyes finally did bug out. "What do you mean about you brothers?" he choked out, with a chortle dying in his throat that he struggled to contain.

"Well, they did tell us about it," Gordon replied with utmost seriousness. "So they must think the tooth fairy's real." Jeff really did feel like laughing then, but managed to compose himself.

"Anyway Dad, can we go?" asked Alan.

"Alright boys," Jeff replied, still wary of Gordon's prank, which Alan had convieniently revealed. Neither of them could keep secrets for long.

As it so happened, Virgil was the intended target. His heavy sleeping ensured he was utterly unaware of anything happening to him as he slumbered, making him an ideal victim.

"GORDON! WHY ARE THERE FAIRY CLIPS IN MY HAIR?"

* * *

Written to commemorate the first baby tooth that my youngest cousin had lost. Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
